


Day 4: Driving

by insertfandomjoke



Series: December Drabbles [4]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: December Drabble, Fluff, M/M, i need to like... actually write angst sometime this month smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertfandomjoke/pseuds/insertfandomjoke
Summary: They're driving home and a certain Christmas song comes on.





	Day 4: Driving

Virgil rested his cheek against the cool pane of glass separating him from the biting wind outside and blinked wearily. Patton had been driving them for a while now and he was more than a little tired.

“We’re almost home, Virge,” Patton murmured into the confines of the car.

Virgil nodded as best he could and continued to watch outside. In truth, he loved driving at night. Everything seemed quieter, like a secret whispered between two friends. The darkness surrounding them was pierced with warm yellow light from the overhead lampposts, headlights and the glowing of the car’s dashboard. Music swirled around the car but even that seemed muted.

He wasn’t sure if he wanted to arrive home just yet – especially not when Patton reached over every now and then to tousle his hair. Virgil pretended to be embarrassed by it when really, he revelled in the affectionate attention.

The radio crackled as Patton switched channels, looking for something. Virgil wasn’t quite sure what.

A moment later, and the beginning of “All I Want for Christmas is You” filled Virgil’s ears. Patton sat back in his seat, satisfied, before he began to sing along.

When the song reached the lyric it was titled after, Patton pointed at Virgil.

“Baby, all I want for Christmas is you!” he declared. He leant over to press a kiss on Virgil’s cheek.

“Patton, keep your eyes on the road!” Virgil shrieked, but he couldn’t resist the smile that tugged at his mouth.

(And if he found himself mouthing along and glancing at Patton in adoration, well, Patton was too focussed on driving to know.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad I called this "December Drabbles" because I cannot imagine writing full-length fics all month. However, there will be some with an actual plot to it... later in the month.
> 
> Please consider leaving kudos/comments! Thank you for reading.


End file.
